


Fifteen candles

by Goatfarm71BC



Category: Slave Breakers - maculategiraffe
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatfarm71BC/pseuds/Goatfarm71BC
Summary: Some birthdays are different





	Fifteen candles

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, you're surely familiar with SB universe and I don't need to tell you who I’m talking about.  
> If you're not, I highly recommend you to read the "Slave Breakers" stories. You'll love them.

          

 

             “I’m looking for a present to my son. He is nineteen, today”, said the nobleman.

             “My boy is fifteen today, and he would be pe-perfect as a present, your Lo-lordship”, said the man, trying, but not completely managing, to hide he was a bit drunk.

            “Mmmm, I’m not sure. I would rather to buy him a horse, but my son insisted he wanted a boy slave. Well, he wanted _this_ boy as a slave”.

            “Your son has good ta-taste, your lordship”, said the man sounding extremely flattering.

             “Anyway, if, when the time comes, he marries and gives me an heir, I don’t care very much if he has a bit of fun in the meanwhile”

            “My boy will se-serve him very well, your Lordship”

             The man smacked his son on the back of his head and said, “You’ll behave, won’t you?”

             “Yes, sir. I’ll do as his Lordship pleases. His young Lordship, I mean”, said the boy respectfully bowing his head…just to hide the huge smile he wasn’t able to suppress.

  

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

  

           “Go clean yourself!” said the nobleman, pointing at the bathroom.

            The boy wanted to obey, he really wanted, but he didn’t know how. He looked scared at the man, shivering a little, and… an instant later he was lying on the floor with a broken lip and the taste of blood in his mouth.

            “That’s what I got for buying straight from parents. A bunch of dark blond hair and a pair of beautiful blue eyes enveloping a stupid boy that knows nothing!” barked the nobleman. “Perhaps it hasn’t been such a good idea to buy a fifteen year old one!” continued as he grabbed the boy by his hair and dragged him into the bathroom.

            It’s not as if the boy didn’t know what would happen to him on his fifteen birthday but, an hour later, when the man has ended with him and his sore ass was burning like a bonfire, he couldn’t help crying.

  

\- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

 

          “You’re not my grandson anymore”

          “YOU’RE-NOT-MY-GRANDSON-ANYMORE”

           The words were still echoing in his ears, while his gray eyes looked, still with a hint of incredulity, as the old man turned around and left the room with the money in his pocket and without looking back.

           A slave! His grandfather has sold him as a slave on his fifteen birthday against the will of his dead mother. He felt so ashamed, so guilty. He felt.. he felt he had failed his parents. Perhaps if he had behaved better, his grandfather wouldn’t have sold him. Perhaps…

          It didn’t matter anymore. He hadn’t been very happy since his parents died but, now, he knew for sure that he would never be happy again.


End file.
